Escaping Reality
by goldenpuon
Summary: Diego has been wondering why he stays with the herd. But is there a deeper meaning to it?  Takes place after Ice Age 2  Diego/Manny


This story was requested by a friend.

It is quite a mixture of genres. Angst, romance, drama, supernatural... Just to name a few but I named labeled this story with the two I felt were most fitting.

Thoughts are in _italics_.

Note: This is mild slash. -Manny/Diego

**Also, Len is an OC of mine from my story, "Journey of Odds" with a large, complex backstory. I tried the best I could to put him in this with enough explanation to explain who he is, yet not too much to disrupt the flow of the story. However, his appearance/role in this story may be confusing to readers who have not read Journey of Odds. I am aware of this and apologize for any confusion. **

**Without any further adeui, here is the story.**

* * *

The mind needs food to function. Yet too much of it is not productive.

Len- the human who killed Manfred's first child and was reborn as a mammoth- thought so. He often pondered what had happened with Manny in the twelve years since the tragic event had occurred. At the moment, he was standing on a hill alone gazing into the star-filled tundra sky. He had just brought himself back to the present after beginning to have a very strange and disturbing vision. Len didn't want to go to back it. However, the mammoth knew he needed to let the vision continue if he wanted it to make sense.

Taking a breath, he decided to let the vision fill his senses once more. Braving the realms of space and time, the spirit world, the rays of existence, and beyond, he let his mind travel to a different realm.

* * *

It was an early fall night and Diego was on his way back to camp.

But there was something that was bothering him lately. Recently, he had often caught himself wondering, why did he stay with a mismatched group of mammals? Was it because of all the adventures they had been through? Was it way they treated him as family? Did he secretly enjoy the company of herbivores over his own kind?

Diego wasn't sure but he thought about it as he silently prowled home- careful not to step on the crunchy newly fallen leaves.

_So there's the dim-witted sloth, two obnoxious possums, a female mammoth I have nothing in common with and well... Wait, the other mammoth... Manny? Is that why I stay here? No. It **can't** be. Even as friends why would I stay here with my family just because of him? But if that's why, shouldn't I just live separately and visit every so often. No. That's not right. I am here for everyone. That is the reason I am here- for every member of this herd! That is why I stay._

But even as the wary smilodon made his way back from an exhausting hunt that night, he knew that was not why he stayed with herbivores. He was having feelings for Manny as of late. Yet, he still denied it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Diego found himself paying more attention to Manny. The saber caught himself glancing up at his friend from afternoon naps and trying to catch a glimpse of an expression on the mammoth's face other than a scowl. Something was not right; Diego was paying much more attention to Manfred than usual.

"**Why** am I doing this?" he whispered to himself.

_I want to believe that I'm trying to see if he'll ever show more emotion. To show he's thankful that I am around as a friend. I am curious if he'll more than imply it with his actions._

But at the same time, Diego knew he was denying his feelings for the pachyderm. He was telling himself what he wanted to hear, not the truth.

Diego felt a lump in his throat. He was fool-hearty. Why on Earth did he like Manny that way? He let out an exasperated sigh.

_This...can...not...be **HAPPENING**!_

But those thoughts continued to fill his head about the mammoth whenever he thought about the herd or he was around Manny. Diego felt his heart race and his mouth go dry on those occasions.

Eventually, he realized he would have to do something if he didn't want to keep suffering in silent agony. Diego knew just what that was; he needed to talk to Manny.

* * *

Len gasped. His breathing was short and ragged. The twelve year old shivered in the old night air.

Was he wise and full of wisdom for like everyone said? Len was convinced not. He felt extremely jittery after seeing what was going on between Manny and the smilodon. Where had the visions- **his** visions- that were normally vague yet meaningful going? Was his mind in the gutter? He could never picture a male saber tooth tiger falling for the mammoth whose mate and child had been killed. So _**why**_?

Meanwhile, an older female mammoth gazed at the light tawny mammoth. She frowned and looked at himwith deep worry. Since when had her son- more correctly, the human spirit who inhabited her son's body- gotten so... nervous and uncomposed?

The unhappy cow felt someone put a trunk on her shoulder reasassuringly. It was Rhundi, the biggest and toughest, yet gentlest of mammoths in the herd.

He turned to meet her worried gaze, his soft hazel eyes looking into her own. "You know everything about him is still shrouded in mystery. I don't think he knows half of it. He may be your kid, your son, but in body only, not in mind." he explained.

The bull's words brought tears to the mother's eyes. The words she heard come from the dark pelted male seemed more like those that would come out of her son Len's mouth, not Rhundi's. He thought deeply and was wise but not as much as Len.

"You are right." she sobbed in reply. "But I can't help but feel something is wrong." She looked up at Rhundi, lines of concern on her face.

"Please come with me." Rhundi instructed, looking at her in the eye. "The matriarch should be able to help. We can guess this has to do with something from Len's past although he never can be sure." he said genuinely, taking her trunk in his. The cow nodded and followed the bull.

Rhundi was not Len's father. However, he looked out for his mother when it was it was too much for her to bear that her son was not really one of them.

Len stood still on the hilltop, oblivious to the two talking. He took a deep breath and let the vision continue. Perhaps as it went on, it would make more sense.

* * *

Diego waited until the time was right to find Manny alone. He needed to speak one on one if he was going to be able to get Manny to speak his feelings and thoughts.

The saber knew Manny did not catch on to what others were saying easily at times. This was particularly evident when he talked to Ellie. Also, he was also well aware the mammoth had a short fuse. In other words, any conversation between them could end badly in a heartbeat if Manny got angry.

Inhaling deeply to calm his nerves, Diego slowly walked toward Manny. It was night and Manny was on guard duty. The mammoth had volunteered because the whole group had sensed the presence of someone or something that did not seem right.

Diego sat down in front of Manny and tried to look at him in the eye. "Manny..."

The mammoth turned his huge brown head toward Diego. His large eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was not everyday his saber friend slinked silently up to him in the dead of night and looked at him so seriously. Diego suddenly felt very small and insignificant as he looked at the pachyderm that towered above him.

Manny saw Diego hesitating. "Yes?"

The saber cleared his throat and spoke up. "Do... do you ever wonder why we stick around with Sid and the possums?" he asked almost guiltily.

"Why? They are part of our herd." Manny replied simply, sure of himself.

"Well.." Diego broke eye contact with his friend. "Have you ever thought that it's odd that we hang out with them? I mean.. it's not everyday that you see a mixed species herd."

"How so?" came the mammoth's confused reply.

"Well..." he gulped. Diego shifted nervously. "Do...do you ever wonder why we travel with them? ...You know, why we consider them family... and ... how you are in the same herd as them? ...Uh.. I-"

"What do you mean?" Manny interjected, alarmed. "Since you, Sid, and I met, we agreed we are a herd no matter what. **_Correct_**?"

Though Diego was not looking Manny in the eye, he could sense his friend was glaring at him. No doubt Manny was angry and confused because he suddenly questioned their existence as not just a herd, but as a family.

Luckily, Diego remained calm and looked at gave the mammoth eye contact again. "Yes. We **are** a herd. But please let me explain. I know we've gone through everything together... but... is traveling with... other species... um.. ever something you considered doing before we saved the human baby? That is... traveling with possums and a sloth... not to mention... a large_ carnivore_?" Diego stared Manny straight in the eye when he said, "carnivore", non-verbally emphasizing it.

Manny tilted his head upward slightly as he thought for a moment. The anger faded from his eyes. The mammoth was finally catching on a little. "No. Back then, I would never have."

The mammoth fixed his round, deep brown eyes on Diego. Surprisingly, concern for his friend was openly conveyed on his face. "Why do you mention this... about our herd?"

"I...um... it's that..." Diego trailed off. The saber knew he rarely if ever stuttered. Typically, he talked in a cool and collected manner.

Manny picked up on this. The mammoth seemed to understand now this was about something deeper than just the animals they traveled with. "Just tell me, what is wrong Diego?"

The saber sighed and gazed at Manny nervously. Inside, he was extremely anxious or dare he admit it, scared. Diego was well aware that explaining this might mark the immediate end of their friendship.

He sighed. It was now or never. "I... I have been thinking a lot and I hate to admit this... but I think I have feelings for you... As... as in the type a male animal and his mate have for each other." Diego forced out.

Diego knew he had to be direct with Manny to understand. However, as soon as he spoke those words, his mouth went dry and he almost felt nauseous.

Manny took a full step back. Whether it was from shock, disgust, or both, the feline didn't know. The mammoth glared at Diego for a moment as if he was angry. He gazed around wordlessly for a few minutes as if he wasn't sure whether to respond or run.

"Why do you tell me this?" the mammoth finally asked coldly, scowling.

"Because I..." Diego replied, his voice cracking. But when he tried to continue explaining, he discovered he couldn't get himself to speak.

"Please, got ahead." he said. Manny looked disgusted but curious and also worried.

Diego took a long, deep breath. "I.. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately." Diego confessed. He found the courage to look his friend in the eye again. "I have been thinking about why I stay in this herd when... when you are the only one I feel I really share much in common with." The saber hung his head.

But when he looked up, he saw Manfred gazing at him expectantly. His friend clearly wanted more of an explanation.

"You saved my life. And..." Diego met Manny's gaze again. "I saved yours. You still trusted me after I betrayed you and lied about saving the baby. Our pasts are similar and... I... I don't know if anyone else in this herd has shared such deep experiences and tested each other's trust as we have, yet.. become so close." Diego sighed. "Sometimes I feel like... like you are the main reason I stay in this herd... Not that I don't like Ellie, Sid, or the possums or even enjoy spending time with them."

Diego searched Manny's face for any sign of disbelief or anger. "I feel like we go farther than just close friends. Even... even.. though you only really express that you are closer to me than tosay... Sid subtly. I.. I'd say lately, I've realized I have really strong feelings for you." Diego finished.

Manny was at a loss for words. "I... I never thought you would think that way. But now that you have explained it..." Manny paused a took a breath as if he was admitting something that took much willpower to say. "I... I can sort of see how you feel that way."

Diego nodded slightly. "I'm not asking for you to do anything special with me because of this..." Manny's eyes lit up and widened terror at the mention of such an idea. But the saber didn't notice. "I just needed to talk to someone about it. Please just know as... _as_ a close friend. That's all I'd like." he finished.

"We will be friends no more and it will **stay** that way!" Manny yelled, temper flaring.

However, the mammoth realized he had blurted out his opinion too fast and in a completely uncaring manner. Before Diego could put his head up and look him in the eye again, Manny added, "I will know this as your friend and I will not judge."

The mammoth felt the urge to add in, _"As long as it stays friends and no more!"_ but kept that to himself. He knew Diego and also that he had enough self control to keep himself in check.

Manny surprised himself when decided to support his friend further. "If you ever feel like this is becoming an issue for you again, talk to me. Just promise to keep this between you and me."

Diego nodded. He felt and looked incredibly better. "I promise. No one else will know. You have my word." he said genuinely.

Manfred got the feeling Diego needed to say his feelings whether it was about this or something else bothering him. It was not like his friend had someone who understood him to talk with openly like he did with Ellie.

Manny cocked his head, wondering if his friend had anything else to discuss.

"That is all. But um... thanks." Diego said with a slight smile. He turned and began to make his way back to camp.

"Hey!" Manny called after him. Diego turned his head around hesitantly. "That's what friends are for!" Manny said, smiling at his friend.

Diego smiled. "Ditto!" he replied enthusiastically.

Manny watched as Diego headed back to the others to sleep, now in much better spirits. Though he did not feel the same, he could relate a little. This was a big thing to confess and well... he had learned just talking about something bothering him helped ease the stress from it. Also, Diego was right. They were closer to each other than any other male members of the herd.

Manny suddenly perked up- that strange sensation. It was here again. He could sense its presence as if by a sixth sense but not hear, see, feel, nor smell it. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Little did he know, this odd presence was caused by Len having visions as he tapped into the realm of space and time few could.

* * *

Len looked into the sky with confusion. Everything was beginning to make a little more sense now but not much.

Who was this saber and what had brought them together? The young mammoth wished he could see clearly exactly what was going on. He wanted to know what the saber looked like and Manny too. It had been so long since he had seen the mammoth, he had almost forgotten what he looked like.

Len didn't quite understand the reason why, but when he had visions, all he saw were dark and fairly simple shapes. In this case, he had seen the shape of a mammoth and smilodon moving and interacting. Len could also hear voices and thoughts. But he couldn't make them out as well as when he heard someone talk out loud in real life.

Then Len realized something; his visions were normally in real time give or take a few days. But what he had just witnessed had happened over a number of weeks. Not to mention, it was late winter where he was yet early fall at the time everything was happening in his vision!

The young mammoth shook his head. No, this _wasn't_ true. It was one of those rare visions that were false. After all, even if Manny had met a saber and traveled in an unorthodox herd, the odds of two of them falling for each other were next to none.

Len decided if he ever met up with Manfred again and he traveled with a saber and other species, he would not bring this up. To him, it was much better left unsaid unless he discovered it had much importance later.

The twelve year old gave his pelt a good shake and made his way back to his herd. Len didn't know if this particular vision would come back in the future. But for now, he knew he needed to get some shut-eye. Len headed back to his herd's resting place.

Little he Len know, the clouds had formed a bright image of a saber and mammoth hugging in the sky.

* * *

(A/N: Please note the character, Len, was an adult human hunter before he died and was reborn. This is set 12 years after which explains his age as a mammoth and how adult he seems.)

How was it?


End file.
